User talk:SmashingStar64
PBCZ!!! (Talk Page|My edits) 22:46, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Mariomario, you ahve to read our Manual of Style and other rule guides on our wiki. You need to add bullets and capitalization, correct spelling and grammar, not on your user page, but on the mainspace. I'll explain and give you links if you need them, but they're on the message above mine. Please message me here, not on Wikia Central. [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Sincerly']] [[User Talk:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy!!!']] 01:24, January 30, 2010 (UTC) *Listen, you have to listen to our rules. It is very simple. [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Sincerly']] [[User Talk:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy!!!']] 01:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) **Listen, I understand you're new, but you HAVE TO CLICK THE "LEAVE A NEW MESSAGE" LINK!!! I can NOT see your message!!! [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Sincerly']] [[User Talk:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy!!!']] 01:38, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ***The next time you edit improperly, I will block you for two weeks. I still can't see your SPAM message and you did a HORRIFIC job in the Galactic Outpost article. [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Sincerly']] [[User Talk:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy!!!']] 01:48, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ****I blocked you for two weeks like I warned you. Maybe you will read or rules NEXT TIME! [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Sincerly']] [[User Talk:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy!!!']] 02:02, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ****Hi I am banned here for 2 weeks(dont worry i still have roblox)so Tommy(or pacmancraZ)can you help me make the courses until I come backMariomario678910 02:11, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Pacman world rally stuff (post your coment below) Mariomario678910 02:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) yes I got the images from yahoo images in the pacman world rally sectionMariomario678910 02:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Wakka Wakka Chomp Chomp(sand box) this is where random different things will be seenMariomario678910 01:14, February 4, 2010 (UTC) questons? I have awnswers(I can't awnswer ones about toys) ...Mariomario678910 20:17, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello... Hello. Could you have told JohnnyLightning about the pinky picture on his talk? Also, could you try to use better grammar on the pages? CrabKakeZ MD027 00:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) STOP IT PACBOYCRAZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am getting SICK of PACBOYCRAZ's comments it started nice at first then it JUST GETS WORSE POST A COMMENT IN THIS SECTION IF YOU AGREE WITH ME.hi 21:10, February 16, 2010 (UTC) *Listen. I don't agree with you. PacBoyCraZ is my brother, and I don't think we're allowed to say things like that on Wikias. So, I don't think anyone's going to say that they agree with you, and I thought my brother blocked you so you wouldn't get into using Headings with exclamation marks unless needed(rarely at that) like for this message. Deleteing talk archives is illeagal, and that small little Pacman Wiki you made is also a bad idea, because there is already on. And when you're banned you're BANNED. Well, hope you understand. Hanno un buon giornata, CrabKakeZ MD027 02:30, February 21, 2010 (UTC) NO MORE TALKING TOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ON MY TALK BLA BLA BLA *Okay, that is, as I hate this word, disrespectful(d'oh, said it again)towards a fellow wikian. Okay? Hanno UN Buon Giornata SWD (Colloquio qui|I miei contributi) 02:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC)